


I Wanna Marry an Archaeologist

by Holdt



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Curtain vid, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/pseuds/Holdt





	I Wanna Marry an Archaeologist

****  
  
[  
](http://www.holdt.webs.com/apps/videos/videos/show/10530570-i-wanna-marry-an-archaeologist)[I Wanna Marry an Archaeologist by Holdt](http://www.holdt.webs.com/apps/videos/videos/show/10530570-i-wanna-marry-an-archaeologist)[](http://www.holdt.webs.com/apps/videos/videos/show/10530570-i-wanna-marry-an-archaeologist)  
  
  
  
  
__  
  


  
_Fandom: Stargate SG1_  
  


Pairing: Jack/Daniel  


Warnings: Crack, Fluff, puppies an mostly rainbows.  


Summary: Don't buy the meek explorer act. Someone thinks nerds are hot, and our favorite archaeologist has them wrapped tight around his finger. ;) _  
_

_Special Thanks to Superhero in Disguise, for the lovely prompt._   
__  
  
  


__  
Music from Laura Bow II, composed by Chris Braymen  


__  
September 2010  
  



End file.
